How to be Kawaii
How to be Kawaii 1.' Keep up with the latest trends '''by doing some research on the internet. It doesn't have to be something everyone else wears, just things you like! 2.' Do not be afraid to stand out and be noticed'. Don't worry about what people think of you. In fact, not caring is essential. 3.' Layer well - this is important Wear cute patterns and bright colors'. Skirts and dresses are adorable, too, and it's a great idea to wear striped and/or brightly colored leggings, stockings, or tights with them. 4. '''Smile and/or giggle a lot'. Not to an excess, like just giggling to hear your laughter, but when someone says something nice. Also know when to be serious. It can get really annoying if you need someone to calm down and be serious and they just won't. That's not being kawaii- that's being an annoyance. Don't be afraid to tone it down if someone seems to be a bit ticked off (whether at you or something else). 5. Wear interesting, unique pieces. There are a lot of cute t-shirts out there, and those can look adorable when paired with the right accessories and whatnot. 6. Carry a tote bag around with you! Messenger bags are the best, and you can add little pins and chains to it to make it more interesting. Check Target; they're reasonably priced and have some seriously cute stuff. 7. Accessorize! Cute, fuzzy accessories are definitely kawaii. So is anything brightly colored or with cute 'chibi' things on it. 8. If you wear makeup, keep it light. Don't pile on the foundation, please, and avoid smoky eye looks; that's more "sexy" than "kawaii". Keep eyeliner to a minimum (liquid is a better kawaii look) and either wear bright (NEVER DARK) eye shadow or none at all. Lipstick should always be pink or coral, never dark (again), and lip gloss should be applied sparingly. 9. Listen to J-Pop, K-pop, and Nightcore music. Nightcore is also called Hardcore Happiness and is really upbeat. An example of a song is "Turn the Beat Around"!! Caramelldansen and Boogie Bam Dance are great dances, and are popular with most "kawaii" people. 10. If you don't mind, keep a cute '''Tamagotchi '''or stuffed animal with you all the time. This shows that you love cute things like pets. Tamagotchi can attach to key chains or necklaces, and stuffed animals can peep out of bags (some even have Velcro pads on the end long limbs, enabling them to hang around your shoulder). (You may or may not like Tamagotchi because they have annoying beeps/take up time/etc. If you are not ready to care for one, do not buy one.) Now for personality! A wise person once said; "You were born an original, don't die a copy!" So LIVE by this!! Don't like something just because someone else likes it! Also, ALWAYS have a positive attitude. Always look on the bright side and don't let anyone tell you otherwise!! Smile a lot and take pride in being nice to others, even when it's hard! 12.' The internet has taken over'. You know that it will only take 5 seconds to tell your BFF happy birthday through Facebook, but It would be much sweeter to give her a card with a cute saying and picture. Also, baking cupcakes and bringing them to school automatically gives you a GIANT kawaii boost. Don't say you will and don't though, because that's just irresponsible. 13.' Basically, wear stuff that is clean, doesn't reveal too much, fits and suits you, and isn't too harsh'. Sounds complicated but it's not. You could also try wearing a really light and clean top over a long sleeved white top. If the top you're wearing over it is very pretty and gives off the "baby doll" theme, you'll get the perfect, sweet look. Experiment and play around. 14. Have good hygiene. Remember to always be clean: run a comb through your hair, keep your nails dirt-free and neat, brush your teeth and bathe/shower. When spraying perfume, be sure to use just enough, but not too much. Excessive use of perfume isn't attractive and does not improve your hygiene, despite popular belief. Being clean is important; being grubby isn't sweet and decently isn't ladylike. Never have greasy hair. It is gross and very trashy. 15. Keep in tip-top shape. Don't eat too much dessert. It would be smart to eat low-fat (or fat-free) foods. Exercise daily. However, this doesn't mean starve yourself. You don't have to be stick thin. As long as you're healthy, you're fine! 16. Don't swear. Most people will agree that using swear words casually exhibits an inconsistent state of character. You will be much more impressive and impacting toward others when you use curse words less often, or remove them from your vocabulary entirely Category:Articles